Love Happens
by Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX
Summary: Ianto has finally had enough of Jack and Gwen's flirting. What happens when he plans to leave? Can Jack stop him in time? This WILL contain Gwen bashing. ON HIATUS UNTIL INSPIRATION STRIKES
1. Chapter 1

Ianto sighed as he made the last round of coffee for the day. In the distance, he could hear Jack and Gwen laughing about something. The sound hurt him. But what hurt worse was the fact that Jack barely paid any attention to him. He had thought the other man had cared about whatever it was that they had. But that was over know. He couldn't stand it.

It was time he removed himself from this situation. He was having himself transferred to Torchwood Two. Tomorrow he would have Tosh hand in his notice along with a letter he wrote to Jack. Then spend some time with his family before heading to Glasgow.

He left with everybody else that evening and Jack didn't even notice him.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, a cookie to all who reviewed~ That made me very happy~ Second, Torchwood belongs to the BBC and RTD. I own nothing. This chapter is the same day, but from Jack's point of view.**

Jack looked up when he heard the Cog door roll open. Ianto. He couldn't help the small smile on that formed on his face.

"Good morning, Ianto." He said when the other entered with his first cup of coffee. But, the Welshman muttered a reply about the achieves before leaving.

Jack frowned. That wasn't normal. Though he knew it was partially his fault. He knew that he wasn't being very attentive recently. But, it was for a good reason. He wouldn't want to spoil the surprise that he was planning, now would we.

As the day progressed, Ianto barely spoke with Jack and that made the older man feel a bit depressed. With made him flirt with Gwen a bit more than he intended. He was cutting back on the flirting so that when it stopped, nobody would really notice.

Only after everybody had gone for the evening, Jack pulled out the box that he had hidden. Inside was beautiful ring. His plan: take Ianto away for the most romantic weekend of his life then propose. He just hoped the other said yes. It would be the greatest day of his long life if he did.

Tomorrow, he would tell Ianto that they were going away and leave the team for the weekend. And he couldn't wait to begin.

**Finally got the new chapter up~ A cookie to all who review because reviews make me happy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally a new chapter~ **

**Note: Torchwood is the property of the BBC and RTD. I own nothing. Though I wish I did.**

**A thank you and a cookie to Mewknight and forsaken2003 for reviewing~**

Ianto slept in the next morning, seeing as how he wasn't going into work today. He woke around ten and rolled out of bed. He took his time showering, shaving, dressing, even eating, before heading out to his parents house where he knew the family would be.

When he arrived, he parked and locked his car and went and knocked lightly on the door. He could hear footsteps running to see who it was.

"Uncle Ianto!" David exclaimed, hugging him.

A smile formed on his face as he hugged his nephew. "Aren't you going to let me in?" The boy stepped back so that he could enter.

"Ianto? What a pleasant surprise." His mother, Bethan, said.

"Ianto. Good to see you, son." His father, Michael said.

"Hello, mom. Dad. Rhiannon." He said, smiling at them and taking a seat.

After he had taken a seat, the questions started. How has he been? What's he been up to? Why hasn't he come sooner? He answered them the best he could without saying anything about Torchwood.

While they were speaking, his mother kept trying to get him to eat a lot more than he normally would. It wasn't his fault he was skinny! He just didn't normally have time to eat a large meal.

A few hours later, there came a knock on the door.

**Cliffhanger~ Who's at the door? Please review~ For those who do get a cookie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Torchwood. Torchwood is the property of the BBC and RTD. And a cookie to all who reviewed~**

Jack sat at his desk, filling out some paperwork from the few rift alerts that had occurred during the night. Luckily, he was able to handle it all himself. He didn't like having to call the others in. They needed their rest.

When the cog door rolled open, a grin formed on his face, but dropped when he saw it was Toshiko. That was strange. Ianto was normally in by now. And normally way before anybody else. Jack enjoyed their morning time together. It was the only real time they got to spend alone, just the two of them.

As more time passed, and Owen and Gwen arrived, Jack started getting more and more worried. He had tried calling Ianto, but the phone went straight to voice mail. That wasn't right. Something has to be wrong.

After about an hour, Tosh came up and gave him an envelope that was addressed to him. Watching her leave for a moment, he looked down and opened it. He only read a little bit to recognize Ianto's handwriting. Then he took in the words and he felt like his heart was breaking. Ianto was leaving? NO! He couldn't! Jack needed him so much!

He ran a quick scan to locate the Welshman's car and grabbed his greycoat. Then he was out the door in the SUV. He arrived at the destination and saw the younger man's car. He went up to the door and knocked loudly. Then waited.

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed. And for those who said it was Jack, was right. A cookie to those who review because reviews make me happy~**


	5. Author's Note

**I know that its been a while since I updated. And I really meant to. But a lot has been going on recently and honestly, I just can't figure out how Jack and Ianto's conversation is supposed to go. I have the words in my head, I just can't get them into sentences. So, maybe if someone could give me suggestions, that would be great. Because, until I figure this out, the story is going to be put on pause. However, I would like to start another story, just need some ideas. So, if there is anything you people want to happen, just let me know. It can be for either Jack x Ianto (Torchwood), Dean x Castiel (Supernatural, or Hotch x Reid (Criminal Minds). Just give me some ideas and I will have them up and running when I get the chance.**


	6. Chapter 5

**First off, I know its been a while since I've updated this story. A whole year in fact. But I was busy with school and then I lost my Torchwood muse. And try as I might, I have not been able to find it. So, I apologize now if this chapter isn't as good as it could be. I'm thinking only a couple more chapters for this story until the end.**

**A thank you to all who reviewed. **

**I own nothing.**

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

Ianto was surprised to see who it was at the door. He was also annoyed and a bit angry. Why couldn't Jack just respect that he wanted to be alone. He does still have plenty of days off that he hasn't used yet. So, there was no reason for Jack to be there.

"Jack. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Jack's eyes ran up and down Ianto's body on their own accord. He couldn't help but notice that the Welshman looked very good today.

"I got your letter. You can't resign!"

"I'm not resigning. I've decided to go to Torchwood Two. I feel that I would be more helpful there." _'And I can't stand being around you and Gwen any longer.'_ He thought.

"No! We need you here!" _'I need you here!'_

"Go away Jack. I'm trying to spend time with my family."

Jack was silent for a moment, thinking. He couldn't let Ianto leave! He needed him by his side. Seeing him was the only thing that got him through the day sometimes.

"Fine. I'll leave. But, on one condition. You have dinner with me tonight." He stated.

Ianto had to think about that. He really didn't want to be alone with Jack. Especially with the way he was treating him recently. But, on the other hand, it would give him the chance for closure for their relationship.

"Fine. I'll go to dinner with you."

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight at your flat." Jack said, a smile forming on his face as Ianto went back inside.

**I know this wasn't very long. Next chapter will be their date. And I promise I won't take over a year to update again. Hopefully sometime next week. So, until then cookies for everybody who has stuck with this story. And please review~ It makes me feel better.**


End file.
